


Lucifer Morningstar: The Devil and Me

by Ha_li16



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute Lucifer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_li16/pseuds/Ha_li16
Summary: This is a story combining the worlds of Percy Jackson and Lucifer. Felicity Grace, daughter of Zeus, is tired of fighting monsters and going on quests just to get her Dad’s attention. So when she takes a vacation in L.A, she finds that she has a lot more in common with the devil than she could have ever known.





	1. The Devil

-Felicity’s POV-

I’m not a fancy girl. So why I went to Los Angeles, I had no idea. I guess it seemed like the best place to hide from everything. I asked myself, where do you hide someone freaky like me? In a city full of some really freaky people.

I rushed around my new house in L.A, trying to find where I had put my car keys. I was wearing a long sleeve white crop top with an impressive v-neck, close fitting blue jeans, and a pair of black heels, as well as my camp half blood bead necklace.

It was probably the most revealing thing I’ve ever worn, but I needed to start blending in, at least a little bit.

I had seen some of the women here already, and I mean, some would cause me to have nightmares for the rest of my life. I have never seen more make-up and cleavage and high heels before in one place, it was absolutely horrific.

Their cold sex-driven eyes and blood red nails were enough to give anyone the creeps. I’m sure my outfit won’t match any club that I decide to go to tonight, but I’m just not ready for that kind of change in outfit. Nor will I ever be. Ever.

I sighed in exasperation, my car keys nowhere to be found. ‘Fine I’ll just walk, I’m sure it’s safe to walk by myself in the middle of the night in the second most populated city in the U.S...’ I thought to myself warily. 

I grabbed my purse and my house key, about to leave when I remembered that I forgot something. I quickly went over to the counter and grabbed my celestial bronze knife and shoved it in my purse. No way was I going anywhere without a weapon to kill mythological monsters, I’m sure L.A was full of them. 

I finally walked out the door and headed down the street. ‘Alright, I’ll just go to the first club I see, grab some bourbon, make a friend, then go back home”, I thought to myself as I warily studied a shady man crossing the same street as me.

Finding a club wasn’t as hard as I thought it was going to be. I barely walked for five minutes before I saw a huge glowing building with the words Lux plastered on the front.

There were so many lights and so much noise that I second guessed myself about going in, clubs probably weren’t a good place for an ADHD tense demigod to be. 

But then I thought about my unloving, godly father Zeus and all those quests I went on and suffered through to try and get his attention, and allowed my rage to push me forward towards the club.

I walked around the huge line to get in and went straight up to the body guard at the entrance.

He was big and muscular, but it was hard to be intimidated by him, after all, I had taken down Cyclopes before. I was sure that this wouldn’t come down to a fight though, if all goes according to plan anyway.

I walked up to him smiling, knowing my ocean green eyes, long curly black hair, and suave walk often got me into places like this. Besides, I was NOT going to wait in a line for two hours, that’s kind of every ADHD kids worst nightmare.

The bodyguard instantly looked me over, probably wondering why I wasn’t wearing a super tight dress and a pound of makeup. I walked right up to him with a huge smile still on my face.

“Hi sir, I have some drugs that the owner of Lux requested for me to bring in”, I said as I brought out my zip lock bag of ambrosia which I always carried around with me, call me paranoid. 

The bodyguard looked quizzically at me. “What kind of drug is that? And no offense lady, but you don’t look like no drug dealer.”

I laughed, “Well that’s the point! Only the worst drug dealers actually look like drug dealers. The best dealers blend in”, I said with a wink.

The bodyguard still looked skeptical, but eventually he sighed. “Let me check with the boss”, he said as he went inside.

My palms began to sweat as I got more and more anxious, I hoped this lie wouldn’t backfire on me.

A couple minutes later the guard returned, “Boss says it’s fine, go on ahead“ he said motioning for me to enter. 

Thank you!” I said as I passed him with a grin, pleased that my plan actually worked. 

As soon as I stepped inside, my eyes went instantly to a man sitting at a grand piano. ‘Oh my gods he is hot’ I thought giddily to myself.

Then I looked behind him and noticed a huge bar with lots of bourbon. ‘Perfect’, I thought. Just as I sat down at the bar, the hot pianist began to play, almost as if he was waiting for me to get settled.

My jaw dropped slightly as I became more and more mesmerized with every word he sang. The man was singing and playing the piano with such passion and heat, it would have been impossible to look away from him. 

He was singing one of my favorite songs, the Sinner Man by Nina Simone.

”Go to the Devil, the Lord said  
Go to the Devil  
He said go to the Devil  
All on that day  
So I ran to the Devil”

“He was waitin', I ran to the Devil  
He was waitin', ran to the Devil  
He was waitin', all on that day”

“I cried, power, power (power, Lord)  
Power (power, Lord)  
Power (power, Lord)  
Power (power, Lord)”

*(Sung in season 1, episode 6)*

By the time he finished the song, my eyes were wet. I don’t usually get emotional, but his voice was so angelic and full of passion that it felt as if my heart strings were being tugged at.

The people who were crowded around the mysterious singer began to applaud, and I followed along with a wide smile on my face.

’What kind of club has a pianist?’ I thought to myself as the man rose from the piano seat with a huge smile. My breath caught in my throat when I saw his whole face. 

I had only seen a little of him before since he was sitting behind the piano. When he stood up, I saw that he was even more handsome than I had realized, though sexy would be the more appropriate word.

He was tall, dark haired, and had this amused twinkle in his light brown eyes, as if he were enjoying his own inside joke.

The man walked up to the bar where I was and instantly caught my eye. I realized I was still staring at him with my mouth slightly agape. I quickly shut my mouth and softened my gaze, smiling easily at him.

”You were incredible over there, Nina Simone would be proud”, I told the man as he approached me.

”Why thank you darling!”, he said with a thick British accent and a smile in his eyes. ”My name is Lucifer Morningstar”, he said outstretching his hand towards me.

“Lucifer Morningstar?” I questioned with a chuckle as I shook his hand. “My name is Felicity Grace. Your parents named you after the devil?” I asked.

”Well not quite Felicity”, he responded with amusement in his eyes, “The devil was named after me, not the other way round” I must have looked confused, but he just grinned and turned his attention behind me.

”Maze, two bourbons”, Lucifer told someone behind the bar. I turned around and saw a beautiful but scary looking woman. She fake smiled, “Of course”, and stalked off to get our drinks.

I turned back to Lucifer with a teasing smile, “How’d you know I like bourbon?” I asked curiously.

”Just a hunch”, he replied with a smirk in return. The woman named Maze forcefully placed the glasses of bourbon on the counter for us. “Thank you Maze”, I told her as she glared at me and sauntered off towards the corner of the bar. 

I looked quizzically at Lucifer, “Is she okay?” I asked while taking a drink of bourbon.

“Don’t mind her, she just misses hell”, Lucifer said while drinking from his own glass.

I blinked at him, trying to figure out whether he was crazy or just had a strange sense of humor. He smiled at me, “I hear you snuck your way in here by promising drugs”, he said teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

My eyes widened as my cheeks started to heat up. “How did you hear about that already?” I asked astonished.

”I run this place, I’m told everything interesting that happens here, including you”. On the last word he tapped my nose flirtatiously. 

“Um, well, er, I kinda lied...” I mumbled as my cheeks grew warmer.

“Oh really?” Lucifer questioned, clearly enjoying my discomfort. “My guard told me you showed him a bag of goodies! Now c’mon, show me”, Lucifer said as he leaned closer to me and beckoned for me to give him my bag.

I sighed, but pulled out the zip lock bag of ambrosia from my purse. When I opened my purse, Lucifer must have noticed my celestial bronze knife. “Oh my! What do we have here?” He snatched my bag from me and took out the ambrosia and knife.

“Hey!” I protested angrily.

Lucifer looked at me in shock, “Where did you get these items? God food and monster killing weapons don’t just sell at the grocery store.”

I looked at him with wide eyes and my mouth gaping. “H-how do you recognize those things? Are you a monster?” I questioned, quickly becoming alert and preparing myself mentally for a fight.

”Well it depends, do you consider the devil a monster?” he asked with a seductive smile.

I was slightly taken aback by that, ”Uhhh...” was all I could reply.

”Well nevermind me! Let’s talk about you. Who are you my dear? What do you desire?” Lucifer questioned with a deep alluring gravity in his eyes.

It felt as if my words were being pulled from my mouth unwillingly when I answered him, “I just want a break from being a demigod...”


	2. The Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a recap of chapter one, just from Lucifer’s POV. Feel free to skip over that part though.

-Lucifer’s POV-

After my piano performance, I walked over to the stunning woman at the bar. She had the greenest eyes I’d ever seen, long and thick curly black hair, and an athletic build. Not only that, but she also seemed to have an aura of quiet power, like she would be ready to attack anything at a moments notice.

My interest in her first piqued when my club guard described the “drug” she had brought in. It didn’t sound like any drug I had ever used. And I’ve used a lot of mortal drugs. A lot.

The second thing that caught my interest was her clothing. Most women who walk into my club are either clad in tight, sexy dresses or have little to no clothing on, depending on how much drinking has occurred.

This woman however was just wearing a white crop top, blue jeans, and modest heels, along with a strange bead necklace.

I swore she was the most beautiful person in the room, hell, in the state. Sure, LA was full of beautiful women, but usually that was after make up and fake nails and hair done. 

Perhaps that’s what attracted me to her. The pure natural beauty and strength that radiated from this woman. Whatever the reason, I approached her at the bar.

I noticed that she was staring at me in slight awe after seeing me play piano, which made my heart flutter a bit, but she quickly smoothed over her expression with an easy smile.

“You were incredible over there, Nina Simone would be proud” she complimented me, her green eyes shining.

”Why thank you darling!”, I replied, pleased that she recognized the song. ”My name is Lucifer Morningstar”, I introduced myself, moving to shake her hand.

“Lucifer Morningstar?” the girl questioned with a chuckle, shaking my hand firmly. “My name is Felicity Grace. Your parents named you after the devil?” she asked me, refraining from giggling.

”Well not quite Felicity”, I responded. “The devil was named after me, not the other way round.”

Felicity just gave me a puzzled look, as I normally get when I say things like that, but I just grinned at her and focused on Maze who was behind the bar.

”Maze, two bourbons”, I told her. She smiled menacingly at me, but complied otherwise. “Of course”, she huffed, and marched off to get our drinks.

I focused back on Felicity, who was giving me a teasing smile. “How’d you know I like bourbon?” she asked me curiously.

”Just a hunch”, I replied with a smirk of my own. Just then Maze roughly placed the glasses of bourbon on the counter for us.

“Thank you Maze”, Felicity told her as she shot a glare in our direction before stalking away.

Felicity gave me a concerned glance, “Is she okay?” 

“Don’t mind her, she just misses hell”, I said while drinking from my glass.

She just blinked at me, likely trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Just then, I remembered what my club guard told me earlier.

I smiled widely at her. “I hear you snuck your way in here by promising drugs”, I said, raising my eyebrow at her. I would NOT have pegged this girl for a drug dealer.

Her eyes widened as her cheeks began to turn pink. “How did you hear about that already?” she asked appalled.

”I run this place, I’m told everything interesting that happens here, including you”.

On the last word I tapped her nose affectionately. She’s quite adorable when she blushes.

“Um, well, er, I kinda lied...” she mumbled under her breath.

“Oh really?” I questioned, enjoying her discomfort immensely. “My guard told me you showed him a bag of goodies! Now c’mon, show me”, I said while leaning closer to her.

She sighed, but pulled out a zip lock bag of small golden squares from her purse. When she opened it, I noticed a metallic glint.

“Oh my! What do we have here?” I quickly took the bag from her, my curiosity getting the best of me.

“Hey!” she protested in frustration.

After I examined the two items, I looked at her in shock. I hadn’t seen ambrosia or celestial bronze since the Greek era...

“Where did you get these items?” I demanded of her. “God food and monster killing weapons don’t just sell at the grocery store.” 

She looked at me in surprise. “H-how do you recognize those things? Are you a monster?” she questioned, her eyes becoming wary and alert.

”Well it depends, do you consider the devil a monster?” I asked with a seductive smile.

”Uhhh...” was all Felicity said. She was likely too busy wondering how I knew about ambrosia and her celestial bronze weapon. But now I wanted my own answers.

”Well nevermind me! Let’s talk about you. Who are you my dear? What do you desire?” I interrogated, knowing my eyes would draw an answer out of her. She was certainly complicated, but not impossible to decipher.

Felicity seemed to struggle to keep in her words, but gradually surrendered them to me. “I just want a break from being a demigod...” she admitted, exhaustion pouring into her voice.

”Oh”, I commented. “Well, that’s not a very juicy desire...” I said with slight disappointment.

Felicity looked at me perplexed, probably wondering why she just told me what she did, but just then a voice interrupted us.

 

-Felicity’s POV-

”Lucifer!” a blonde woman with stern blue eyes called, walking towards us in a hurry.

I cleared my throat and moved back a little from Lucifer, I didn’t realize how close we had gotten to each other during our conversation.

Lucifer shot me an apologetic glance before answering the woman. “Yes detective?” he asked her once she was within talking distance.

”Another body was just found, are you coming?” the woman asked Lucifer.

I raised my eyebrows at that. ’A body? Is Lucifer a cop or something?’ I wondered to myself curiously.

Lucifer sighed, “I’m a bit busy right now detective, as you can see”, he motioned towards me with a wave of his hand. “Detective, this is Felicity. Felicity, this is Detective Chloe Decker”, he introduced.

I smiled at Detective Decker, “Hi, nice to meet you. Dead body huh?” I asked her while moving to shake her hand.

Chloe returned my handshake, “Yeah, second body this week...” she said with a far away look in her eyes, like she was going over clues in her head right now.

Lucifer sighed, “Alright, I’m coming. Shall I drive?” he asked the detective.

”Sure, I’ll wait outside” she replied, and with that the detective left.

Lucifer turned back to me with mischief glinting in his eyes. “Do you want to solve a murder?” he asked with a crooked smile.

I blinked in astonishment at him. ”Uhhhh, I don’t think the police force would appreciate an outsider at the crime scene...” I answered uneasily.

”Nonsense! You can be my plus one” he argued, stretching out his hand for me to take, a sly smile on his face. “Besides, you are not getting out of my sight until we discuss more about who you are” he said with finality.

I pondered over this for a moment, then shrugged my shoulders. “Sure, as long as you don’t get in too much trouble for inviting me” I answered, a smile slowly lighting up my face. “I’ve got nothing else to do anyway.”

Lucifer smiled widely at me, then grabbed my hand and tugged me along to the exit. “Oh please. Me get in trouble? I practically invented trouble. Well, rather, I invented rebellion...but same thing!” he exclaimed heartily.

I raised my eyebrows at his strangeness, but went along with him hand in hand, a huge smile on my face. I didn’t know it at the time, but my whole life was about to flip upside down.


	3. The Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins!

Felicity’s POV

It took some persuading and promises, but eventually Detective Decker allowed me to come along on the case. Chloe ended up taking her police car to the crime scene so I could ride along with Lucifer in his black convertible.

It was around two in the morning, so it was freezing and windy with the roof-top down. It was especially cold because of how fast Lucifer was driving, and because I was wearing a thin crop top. I looked up at the sky above us, my long hair racing behind me in the wind.

Back at camp half blood in New York, light pollution was very prominent in the city. However, the night sky was always clear and starry above the camp because our magical boundaries allowed it to be. In LA, the light pollution was even worse and had no magical boundaries to protect the sky, so only a few of the brightest stars were visible. 

It wasn’t long before I started to daydream about being back at camp. The warm strawberry fields, the bright campfires, my friends...

”Felicity?”, Lucifer’s voice shouted over the wind, interrupting my thoughts.

“Hmm?” I replied, snapping myself out of memory lane.

”Earlier you told me that you were tired of being a demigod, now correct me if I’m wrong, but doesn’t that mean you’re part human, part god?” he questioned looking over at me curiously.

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief at him. “Hang on a second, you actually believe I’m a demigod? Don’t people usually not believe in the gods?” I asked.

“Well of course I believe you!” he exclaimed, sounding offended that I doubted him. “I am the devil after all, I know things. I just had no idea that demigods we’re still around! Last I heard of them was during the Greek era...” he trailed off in thought, turning his attention back to the dark road.

I was staring at him in complete bewilderment, gaping openly at him until I remembered that the car roof was down, and quickly closed my mouth because I didn’t want to accidentally swallow a bug.

‘Wow, he genuinely believes me...’ I thought with a smile. I cleared my throat, shaking off my astonishment. “Um yeah, you got it right. Half human, half god...” I said hesitantly, not used to saying my secret out loud.

”So who is it then? Who’s your godly pain in the ass parent that drove you to take a vacation in L.A?” he asked, looking back at me.

I met Lucifer’s alluring brown eyes for a moment, wondering how he knew that I took a break from all the demigod stuff because of my father Zeus. Then I thought about what he kept saying over and over again; that he was the devil.

Was it possible he really was? Was he also taking a break from his godly parent, the actual God? 

I shook the thought from my head, not quite ready to accept that I was sitting right next to the actual devil. Though honestly, if Lucifer was the devil, he would be the nicest monster ever. I mean, I’ve met satyrs who are more evil than Lucifer.

”Zeus”, I answered him simply. 

Lucifer whipped his head towards me, mouth slightly open in surprise. It looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but before he could say anything, we made it to the crime scene.

Lucifer quickly parked near where the detective did, spared me one last intrigued glance, and hopped out of the car to join her.

The murder happened at a mall on the north side of town. Lucifer, Chloe and I walked up to the back entrance of the mall where the murder occurred.

“Alright Felicity, just try to keep quiet and don’t touch anything. I still don’t even know why I agreed to this...” Detective Decker told me sternly as we were walking up to the dead body, which was illuminated with large lighting posts since it was still dark outside.

”Yes ma’am” I said, not wanting to get on her bad side. Hades knows I already have enough mythological enemies to deal with, I don’t need any mortal ones.

We walked up to the gruesomely murdered body. It was a woman, maybe late 20’s, and it looked like she’d been shot, stabbed, strangled, and run over by a truck, not necessarily in that order.

I winced at the smell coming from her. The stench was almost as repulsive as the breath from that hydra I fought a couple years ago. I had to shower for almost three hours after that fight just to get the stink off me. 

“Talk about overkill!”, Lucifer punned loudly, smiling and looking around to see if anyone laughed at his comment. I shot him a sour look.

”Poor girl...” I muttered. “So she’s been dead for what? 24 hours? Judging by the smell.” I walked closer over to her, examining the body properly. I kneeled next to her and turned over her wrist gently, noticing some odd bruising. 

The detective whisper-yelled behind me, “Get back over here, I told you not to touch anything!”

I ignored her, continuing to examine the body. I glanced at the inside of her elbow, and sure enough, there were multiple needle punctures, though they appeared mostly healed. There was also bruising around her neck, which appeared to have the most discoloration compared with the rest of the wounds.

It was hard to tell how many bullet and stab wounds the victim had since she was also run over by some sort of vehicle, most likely the work truck closest to the scene, but I could make out enough.

I stood up, facing the detective who was glaring at me, and Lucifer who was staring curiously at me. “The best I can figure, she’s a woman in her late twenties, right handed, been dead roughly 24 hours, was a recovering heroin addict, and it seems that she died of asphyxiation first, judging by the discoloration of the bruising around her neck.”

”The killer likely strangled our victim first, then shot her twice from close up, judging by the angle the bullets went in. Then she was stabbed, 3, no...4 times” I said, leaning down to her again and double checking myself.

“And the person who did it, statistically likely a man, got in that truck”, I said pointing down the parking lot at a truck about 20 feet away, “and finished up by running her over...” I concluded, standing up and crossing my arms, going over what I said in my mind to make sure I didn’t leave anything out.

“Oh right! Also I don’t think this was a crime of passion. If it were, the killer would have likely turned tail and ran after strangling her, realizing his mistake. My best guess? This could be a warning of some sort. Perhaps she was involved with some bad people and she betrayed them, and to give others a warning against what she did, the killer made her murder as brutal as possible. Though, something else feels off that I can’t quite put my finger on....but anyway, what do you think Detective?” I asked, turning to her.

The Detective and Lucifer were both staring at me, blinking slowly, until Lucifer broke the silence with a slow clap. “Well, consider me astounded Ms. Grace! That was actually quite a turn on for me! It seems clever is the new sexy” he declared with a full smile, making me blush. 

*(Sherlock fans?)*

“Detective, you can thank me whenever you like. I told you she would be a valuable asset to the Deckerstar crime-fighting team!” Lucifer said smugly.

The Detective ignored Lucifer and turned back to me. “Did you read the crime report or something before you got here?” she questioned, narrowing her eyebrows at me.

I opened my mouth to answer her, but Lucifer cut me off. “That would be impossible Detective! We only heard about this crime from you, and we got here just when you did”, he said, annoyance dripping in his voice.

Detective Decker crossed her arms, still looking suspicious, but let it go and went over to gather more information about the murder victim from one of the CSI people.

Once the detective was out of earshot, Lucifer walked up to me. “Did you read the police crime report before we got here?” he asked me innocently.

I just blinked at him. “No! My mom was a detective like Chloe, I picked up some tricks from her. Like how to tell what killed a victim, or how long they’ve been dead, stuff like that.”

Lucifer pondered over that for a moment. “Your Mum, did she die on duty?”

I shook my head sadly, “No, she was in a bad car accident.” Unwillingly I started to remember that horrible day, the day I had to leave my old life behind. The day I found out I was a demigod.

Lucifer nodded, a thoughtful look in his eyes. He didn’t try to offer any condolences or look at me with sympathy, for which I was grateful.

Just then the detective walked back over to us. She gave me a sour yet impressed look.

“You were right about everything. But how did you know she was a recovering heroin addict? The csi agents didn’t even realize that until I pointed out what you said”, the detective asked me with an intense look, almost like she was trying to draw the answer from my eyes.

I motioned for her to follow me over to the body. I turned over the victim’s left arm gingerly.

“See these faint needle pricks here? This is where she stuck needles in her arm with her right hand, which is how I knew she was right handed. I’m only assuming it was heroine she was injecting herself with, but it seems statistically likely. However, the pricks are so faint and scarred that she must’ve quit for at least a year, showing that she was determined to recover from her addiction.” I explained.

”Oh wow”, the detective muttered, “You have good eyes. I completely missed those marks...”

I smiled, happy that I was able to impress Chloe. “I can pick out minor details like that more easily because of my ADHD”, I confessed a little embarrassed.

She gave me a smile, then addressed Lucifer and I. “Alright you two, why don’t you go home and get some rest, we can start further investigation later this morning.”

Lucifer smiled, “I couldn’t agree more detective, this was getting a bit boring. Come on Ms. Grace, I’ll take you home,” Lucifer said while taking my elbow with his and leading us to his car.

I smiled up at him, “Thanks, but you can just drive back to your club and I can walk home from there.”

Lucifer opened the passenger door for me, “Nonsense! I won’t have you walking home all alone in the dark alleys of L.A., whether you have lightning powers or not.”

I just shook my head at him with a giggle, but complied and allowed him to drive me home. The drive was short and sweet, we were singing along to some songs as the icy wind blew our hair back. I was almost disappointed when we reached my street and I had to leave him.

”Turn here”, I directed him.

Lucifer made a left onto my street until he reached my house near the end of the road. It was a cute little house, almost a cottage, surrounded by newly planted trees and some boxes that I finished unpacking.

”Well this is a cute little home!” Lucifer exclaimed, hopping out of the car and walking me to my door.

I turned on the doorstep and gave him a smile, “Thanks for tonight, I actually had a lot of fun! If it’s okay to say that a homicide investigation was fun...” I trailed off embarrassed.

Lucifer laughed, amusement coloring his eyes, “Yes, well I quite enjoy a good murder too. So what do you say? Want to help some more?” he questioned with a mischievous expression.

I rocked back on my heels uneasily, “I don’t know...”

”But you were brilliant out there! You are truly a natural at detective-ing” Lucifer complimented me. “I really do believe that the detective would value your help. And I quite enjoy your company”, he finished with a stubborn look on his face, almost as if daring me to contradict him.

I sighed in surrender, “Okay, but I really do need to find an actual job that will pay me, this house isn’t cheap,” I said with a forced chuckle.

”Perhaps the P.D will pay you as a consulting citizen like me,” he said with a bright smile. “And besides, you can always bunk with me if you get kicked out of your home” he teased with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

I laughed at that, and for the thousandth time that night, I felt myself being drawn into his beautiful brown eyes.

”Well, goodnight Ms. Grace. Shall I pick you up around eight for consulting work?” Lucifer asked me. 

I sighed, “Alright, but if the detective says no then I’m leaving,” I said, crossing my arms stubbornly.

”Detective shmective” he replied childishly, then faster than I could blink, he moved his face to mine and placed his soft, warm lips against my own.

It was just for a moment, but it felt like I had been plugged into an electrical socket. I felt electricity tingle from my toes up through my spine, literally. Lucifer must have felt it on my lips, because he quickly jolted back from the kiss, touching a finger to his bottom lip gingerly.

I was just staring dumbly at him, still completely surprised by the kiss, but he just laughed joyously and walked back to his car, waving goodbye to me before driving off into the night.


	4. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues. Mwaha.

Felicity’s POV

Just as he promised, Lucifer arrived on my doorstep at eight in the morning.

It took me awhile to fall asleep after Lucifer dropped me off last night. I had already been wide awake with excitement after leaving the crime scene, and Lucifer kissing me had only made me even more jumpy. So I was pretty tired and cranky when I heard the knock at my door.

I rolled out of bed, wearing a long-sleeve white shirt and long flannel pajama pants. I turned on the lights and shuffled to the door in my black slippers and yawned hugely, rubbing the rest of the sleep out of my eyes before turning the doorknob.

Lucifer was leaning against my door frame, wearing a huge smile that got even wider when he saw me. “Hello my darling!” he exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Lucifer?” I questioned sleepily, giving another wide yawn. 

“My goodness! You’re not even close to ready to leave for consulting work. Shall I make breakfast while you get yourself showered and dressed?” Lucifer asked me with a tilt of his head.

I blinked in surprise at him. “Wait, you were actually serious about the whole bringing me along on the investigation thing?” I asked in a squeaky voice, suddenly becoming more awake.

”Yes of course! You’re a cute little thing in the morning”, Lucifer responded happily as he looked me up and down, tapped me on the nose, then stepped around me and waltzed inside.

“Uhhh...” was all I could muster as he walked over to my kitchen and began searching my cabinets and fridge.

”Lucifer?” I asked.

”Hmm?” he replied innocently, keeping his attention on gathering things to cook for breakfast.

”What are you doing?” I asked hesitantly as I closed the door behind me and walked up to him. He had already raided my fridge for eggs, tomatoes, cheese and bacon and was putting a pan on the stove.

He looked over at me with a wide smile while cracking an egg. “I’m cooking you breakfast while you get ready of course! My omelettes are so good they’re worth selling your soul for. Trust me, I would know”, he said with a mischievous smile.

”Get ready”, I repeated, still not believing that Lucifer was actually in my house cooking me breakfast.

”Yes, yes! Are you hearing impaired? I’m taking you with me to help investigate with the detective. Now go shower!” he said while abandoning his egg pan and shooing me along to the bathroom.

I turned in the bathroom doorway and blinked up at him. “You know this is crazy, right? I mean, I only met you last night and now you’re in my house cooking me breakfast and tagging me along on a murder investigation!” I exclaimed.

Lucifer seemed to consider that. “Well, yes, but....just a moment. I need to flip the omelette!” He exclaimed before he rushed back to the kitchen. “Darling just go get ready, I promise I won’t burn your house down!”, Lucifer shouted from the kitchen.

I sighed in exasperation, “Fine, but don’t make a habit of this!” I shouted back, slamming the bathroom door shut dramatically.

I leaned against the door for a minute, trying to slow the erratic beat of my heart. I couldn’t tell if I was angry at him, or just completely excited to see him again. “Gods he’s cute...” I muttered under my breath.

By the time I was done showering and getting dressed, my small dining table was decked out with a cheesy-tomatoe omlette, bacon, and OJ. Lucifer was sitting in a chair with his feet on the table, a wide smile on his face.

”Wow”, I said.

“I know! I’m incredibly handsome, charming, and I can cook. No need to thank me,” Lucifer said cockily with a smile.

I stared at him for a second, then just smiled and shook my head in surrender as I joined him at the table.

”Alright, so you’re sure that the detective won’t mind me coming along today”, I questioned Lucifer while taking a big bite of my delicious omelette.

”Yes! Well, no, but I became a consulting citizen by continuously going to crime scenes and helping the detective. And also by sleeping with the lieutenant. Not that you’ll have to!” Lucifer rushed to say when he noticed my glare.

I sighed, taking a piece of bacon and looking at Lucifer thoughtfully.

”So you think that if I tag along with you and the detective, eventually I’ll become a consulting citizen for the L.A police department like you. Without sleeping with the lieutenant”, I confirmed.

Lucifer beamed, “Exactly! I’m glad you’re finally listening to reason.”

I shook my head is wonder at him, slightly annoyed at him, yet loving him a little bit more too. I finished up my breakfast and we headed out the door ready to leave, when I noticed something shiny in the corner of my eye.

I walked over to the small cactus plant on the edge of my counter and pulled my car keys out from behind the plant. “How the hell did my car keys end up in my cactus...” I muttered in bewilderment.

”What did you say?” Lucifer asked as he turned around to look at me in the doorway.

I laughed. “Nothing, I just finally found my car keys,” I said while jingling them in the air.

Lucifer walked up to me and plucked them from my hands. “Well you won’t be needing those today. I’m driving.” And with that he tossed my car keys in a corner, took my hand, and tugged me out the door.

By the time we parked at the L.A PD station, it was almost 9:00. We walked inside and almost immediately spotted Chloe pacing at her desk.

”Hey Chloe”, I called with a wave.

She glanced up at me. “Hey,” she responded, then went back to staring intently at a file open on her desk.

’Huh, it doesn’t look like she’s mad to see me...’ I thought hopefully to myself.

”Good morning Detective”, Lucifer said with a smile, “What have you got there? And I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve brought along Felicity to help today.”

Chloe looked up at him with an annoyed expression. “You know you’re not supposed to bring civilians along on murder investigations, right?”, she said half-heartedly, like she knew there was no point trying to reason with Lucifer. “You shouldn’t even be allowed on murder investigations...” she muttered under her breath.

Lucifer gasped offended, “Excuse me! But I’ve been very helpful to you and your whole crime solving thing” he said dramatically waving his hands about.

”Actually Felicity”, Chloe said while completely ignoring Lucifer and his fit, “You have a good eye. Come and take a look at this,” she said while motioning me to come over.

She was looking at a file with pictures of a man lying dead in front of a construction site. “What am I looking for?” I asked Detective Decker.

”Anything out of the ordinary. Anything that might be a clue to finding out whoever did this,” she answered me with an intense look in her sharp blue eyes.

I nodded at her, then began scanning over the files. “Wait, I thought you were investigating the woman killed last night?” I asked her confused.

She seemed to hesitate before answering me, “Yeah it’s supposed to be all-hands-on-deck for that case, but I just wanted to give this case a look first...” she trailed off.

”Detective, this is boring! Can’t we go out and find the real action? You’re going to bore my new friend to death by making her stare at all those files of yours. Now that is the real crime”, Lucifer complained dramatically.

The Detective glared at Lucifer. “You want to go out and find some action? Then go. I think Felicity and I can handle this just fine without you”, Chloe said menacingly.

Lucifer put his hands up in surrender, “Fine, Fine...” he sighed dejectedly. “Sorry Ms. Grace, I tried my best to save you from boredom.”

I shook my head and smiled at him, he really was adorable. I turned my attention back to the file.

”What’s the general info on him?” I asked the detective.

She crossed her arms. “He’s in his mid-thirties, has a wife and daughter, and he works with construction. He was found dead shortly after we found the woman last night. They were killed in different ways and in different places, but I can’t help but feel that they’re connected...” she trailed off with a thoughtful look.

”The rest of the department is telling me to let this one go for now and focus on the woman who was killed last night, but my gut is telling me not to,” she continued with an intense look.

I nodded at her, continuing to look at the crime scene photos. The man was shot in the chest and abandoned in the dirt, in front of a half-constructed building.

“What is this building meant to be?” I asked Chloe. 

She began to speak but Lucifer cut her off, “That’s going to be the new casino! I’ve heard about it from Maze. She seems very excited about it, as am I,” he said with a devious smile.

I frowned at the photo of the half-constructed building, an idea forming in my mind.

“We need to check that place out,” I began, “I think the case with the ‘over-killed’ woman is meant to be a distraction. A distraction to keep the L.A PD from discovering something important going on with the construction of that casino.”


	5. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery is made, but not necessarily about the case.

By the time we all reached the construction site in Chloe’s police cruiser, it was almost noon. We parked in a lot next to the half-built casino and stepped out into the hot, dry air.

I looked over at Lucifer who was standing next to me. “Do you know when the casino is supposed to be finished?” I asked him.

”It should be done within the next few months, though I’m sure finding that dead guy on the site will halt construction a bit,” he said with a disappointed look on his face.

I chuckled, “You may be the most unsympathetic human I’ve ever met.”

He looked over at me with a smile, “I’m the devil darling, not human whatsoever.” 

I smiled and ignored his comment, then thought about the poor guy that was shot and left in the dirt here just last night. I pursed my lips, wondering what the man discovered about this construction site that led to his murder. 

“Come on, let’s go talk to some of the builders here to see if they know anything,” Chloe said as she marched up to the nearest person she saw.

Lucifer and I were following closely behind Chloe, and I guess we looked pretty intimidating, because the construction worker we were walking up to froze like a deer caught in headlights, then bolted.

”Hey!” the detective shouted, “Stop! L.A PD!” She sprinted after the worker who had ran inside towards the back of the building. 

“Lucifer, you run right, I’ll go left, let’s see if we can corner him,” I directed.

He sighed, “I usually just let the detective do the leg work...” he trailed off when he noticed my glare.

“All right, fine” he surrendered with a whiny voice as he began jogging around the right side of the building.

I quickly began to jog towards the left side of the building, and it wasn’t long before I heard heavy panting and loud footsteps. I quickly hid behind a pillar on the outside of the building and waited for the man to reach me.

When I was sure he was about to run past me, I stuck my foot out and tripped the worker right into the dirt. 

I stood over him, my arms folded across my chest. “I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure only guilty people run from the police,” I told him.

The heavy construction worker huffed in aggravation, his face red with anger and sweat, as he struggled up to his feet. “You bitch!” he spat at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but before he could take a swing at me, something strange happened. Lucifer appeared right behind the man, faster than humanly possible, and spun him around by the arm that was outstretched to hit me.

“I would not do that if I were you,” he said in a dangerously low voice. Then something even stranger happened. His face began to flicker into a hellish mask, and his eyes were no longer a beautiful soft brown, but a horrible flaming red.

I gasped quietly, slowly backing up from them. The construction worker began screaming in terror, begging for Lucifer not to hurt him. Lucifer dropped the man who quickly began crawling away. I was about to move in front of him to stop him from getting far, but I didn’t have to. He just curled up into a fetal position and began to shake as deep sobs were ripped from his chest.

I forced my gaze away from the man and hesitantly looked at Lucifer. His face had completely returned to normal. Handsome once more, with light brown eyes, not red.

Lucifer was also staring at me, looking sheepish and hesitant. I looked down and realized my hands were shaking, so I squeezed them into a fist and crossed my arms over my chest.

It looked like Lucifer was about to say something, but just then Chloe came running around the corner breathing heavily. She stopped in front of us, taking in the scene before her.

”Jesus, what did you guys do to him?” she asked in a quiet, stunned voice.

I looked back at Lucifer with fear in my eyes. I whispered uncertainly to the detective, “I’m not sure...”


	6. Moment of Truth

While Chloe and Lucifer were busy getting the construction worker into the police cruiser, I hung back and said I needed to make a call. When in reality, I was hiding behind one of the building pillars and hugging my knees to my chest.

I had seen monsters, lots of them. And sure, the majority of them were terrifying, horrific, and overall nightmare-inducing. But this was different. I could deal with a lot of stuff, I was a tough kiddo. But realizing that the devil was real and a part of my life? I don’t know. It just seems like one big freaking pill to swallow.

And if Hades rules over the underworld, does that mean Lucifer rules over a different sort of hell? The sort of hell that’s meant for just the extremely horrible people?

While all these questions were running though my mind, I realized that there was one question in particular that I was avoiding. The one question that was the most important.

‘Does it even matter to me that he’s the devil?’

This question made my stomach twist in realization. No, I don’t think it does matter that he’s the Devil. It may take some getting used to, but I know Lucifer. And I think he may be the kindest, (if not most obnoxious), human-y person I’ve ever met. Lucifer runs on passion, feelings, desire and adventure, just like any other human.

He just didn’t strike me as the overall evil-ass that the Bible made him out to be. Well, actually, maybe the ass part was accurate.

’And also you’re in love with him,’ the brutally honest part of my brain argued.

’Shut up,’ I thought back.

I took a deep breath, then rose to my feet slowly. “You can do this Felicity, it’s just another strange day as a demigod...” I murmered to myself.

I walked hesitantly over to the police cruiser that Chloe and Lucifer had managed to shove the construction worker into. He was still curled up into a fetal position and sobbing his eyes out. 

‘I mean honestly, mortals are so fragile to anything remotely supernatural’ I thought with pity.

“Felicity!” Chloe called me over with a wave of her hand. I looked away from the construction worker and headed over to her.

”Good catch, you’re a natural at this!” she complimented me once I was within hearing distance.

I smiled shyly. “Stopping bad guys has always been something I’m good at. Why do you think he ran?” 

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “I don’t know, but hopefully he’ll open up at the police station. Lucifer’s pretty good at getting the truth out of people,” she confessed.

Lucifer’s eyes widened. ”Detective! Was that a compliment?” he questioned grandly.

Chloe just shook her head and smiled, walking over to the drivers side of the car and got in.

Lucifer looked at me cautiously. “Are you alright Felicity?” he asked me quietly.

I met his soft brown eyes and gave him a small smile, “Yeah I’m good.”

He gave me a small smile in return, then he tapped on the passenger door window to get the Detective’s attention.

”Yeah?” she asked once she had the window down. 

“Felicity can drive with you, I’m going to go get a cab. No way am I sitting next to Mr. Smelly-crying-construction-worker-man in the back,” Lucifer declared.

The construction worker must have heard him, because he just started to whimper even more.

“Goodbye detective, goodbye Ms. Grace. I’ll see you back at the station,” he said. And with that he started heading towards the main road.

I got in the car next to Chloe and unconsciously heaved a sigh. She gave me a questioning look. “Did something happen between you two?” she asked carefully.

I shook my head, unsure of what to say.

”Well whatever it is, I’m sure Lucifer didn’t mean any offense by it. He may be an ass, but he has a kind heart,” she said smiling over at me.

I gave her a small smile in return. “He’s a really good guy, isn’t he?” I asked quietly.

She rolled her eyes. “As much as I hate to admit it, yeah. He is. And if you tell anyone I said that, I’ll just deny it,” she said threateningly while pointing a finger in my face.

I laughed, “I believe you.”

————————————

Somehow Lucifer managed to beat us back to the police station. I guess not having a sobbing-mess of a person in the backseat helps with driving faster.

Lucifer was waiting by the interrogation room to open the door for us as we brought in the suspect. 

We helped the worker sit down in a chair at the interrogation table, an empty look on his face as he stared blankly at the one-way mirror. Lucifer and Chloe took their seat in front of him while I moved to a corner to observe.

Chloe couldn’t even get a word out because the worker began screaming when he saw Lucifer. “Get- go, away p-please!” he struggled to screech in between sobs.

I stared wide-eyed at the broken man, my pity for him almost overwhelming.

‘I don’t think we’ll ever get any information from of him in this state’ I thought with dissapointment.

Chloe must have had the same thought, because she said, “Lucifer, get out of here. I don’t think he’ll say anything with you here.”

He raised his eyebrows at the mess of a man in front of him. “My pleasure,” he said while rising out of his seat and exiting the room.

I took Lucifer’s place at the table, and tried my best to fix a calm look on my face. Then I touched his hand and gently shocked him. Not enough to hurt, but enough to get his attention. Chloe wouldn’t have even noticed if not for the little jump the man gave.

She cocked her eyebrow in question, but seemed to let it go. She probably thought I had just startled him.

I met the construction worker’s troubled blue eyes. “Can you tell me your name?” I asked as gently as I could.

He shuddered and moved his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out.

”Come on, you can tell me,” I said soothingly.

He shivered once more, but this time when he moved his mouth, words worked for him. “Thomas,” he whispered, “Thomas Flynn.”

I smiled reassuringly at him. “Nice to meet you Thomas. Now, I’m a bit curious as to why you ran from us earlier. Can you tell me why?” I asked slowly, as if talking to a young child. He didn’t answer, he just looked at a string on his shirt and began to pull absently at it.

Chloe was by my side watching us quietly, but she spoke up when Thomas didn’t answer me. “Thomas,” she said with a stern look in her eyes. “I need you tell us what’s going on with that casino. It must be something important if you tried to run from us.”

Thomas moved his head towards her voice, but his eyes seemed to look right through her. The look in his eyes was troubling, but not as troubling as the burts of manical laughter that began to rise from his throat.

”They’re all going to die, they’re all going to die!” he shouted in a sing songy voice. “Mr. Builder Man found out, so he had to die!”

I exchanged a worried glance with the detective. “‘Mr. Builder Man’, you think he means the man found dead on the construction site?” I murmered to her.

She nodded in agreement, a scared look in her eyes. “What do you mean, everyone’s going to die?” Chloe demanded harshly. “Tell me!”

Thomas didn’t seem to hear her, or if he did, he didn’t care. He just started bouncing in his seat and continued to mumble eerily, “all going to die, all going to die...”

“Come on, I don’t think we’re going to get anything sensible from him. Psych can take him for now,” Chloe said while rising from her seat.

Thomas was wriggling in his chair now, doing some sort of creepy dance to match his creepy song.

I looked away from Thomas and met Chloe’s gaze, nodding in agreement. This day just kept getting better and better.


	7. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While investigating the case, Felicity and Lucifer grow closer

Chloe and I walked out of the interrogation room and watched as Thomas was led away by the psych department.

”What did he know...” Chloe murmered more to herself than to me, her blue eyes becoming troubled. Then her gaze focused on a man walking towards us with a little girl holding his hand.

”Dan? I thought we agreed never to bring Trixie to work,” she whisper yelled at the man once he was close enough to hear.

The little girl smiled brightly at Chloe, yelled “Mommy!”, and ran into the detectives arms. “Hey monkey,” Chloe replied with a smile, hugging her tight.

She glared up at Dan from the corner of her eye. “I had to bring her to work! The sitter couldn’t come in today,” he said with his hands raised in peace. 

Chloe sighed in exasperation, then rose up from her hug and turned to me. “Felicity, this is Dan and Trixie. My ex and my kid,” she introduced me.

Dan looked a bit miffed about being introduced as, ‘the ex’, but smiled and shook my hand. I knelt down on my knees and held out my hand to Trixie. “It’s nice to meet you little one,” I said with a bright smile.

She crossed her arms at me with the sassiest look on her face. But she smiled and took my hand. “Hello Felithity. Are you mommy’s new partner? ‘Cause no offenth, but Luthifer is waayy cooler,” she said with a lisp because of the gap between her teeth.

I blinked in surprise at her tone, then grinned widely. “She’s a tough kiddo,” I commented to the two parents. Dan chuckled. “Yeah, she gets it from her mom probably,” he admitted.

I smiled up at him and was about to start making small talk when Lucifer waltzed into our little circle.

”Detective Douche,” Lucifer acknowledged Dan, who just sighed and pretended not to hear. I arched an eyebrow at Lucifer, wondering where that nickname came from.

The girl named Trixie hopped over to Lucifer and gave him a rib-cracking hug, her smile stretching from ear-to-ear. “Hi Luthifer,” she said, not able to pronounce his name right because of her lisp.

I tried not to laugh at Lucifer’s expression while he shooed her away as if she were the scariest thing in the world. And he ruled over Hell, for goodness sakes.

Lucifer looked at Chloe and sighed, “Well if we can’t investigate with her here, I’m going back to Lux. I need a drink and a good threesome. Felicity, my dear? Would you like to join me?”

‘Join for the drink, or the threesome?’ I thought with a blush. I was about to respond when I heard shouting behind me. Not two seconds later, the hairs on my arm stood straight up and I felt something push into the back of my head.

”NOBODY MOVE!” the person holding what I assumed was a gun to my head yelled.

People all around me gasped and my heart stopped momentarily in shock. Trixie began to cry and Dan quickly moved her behind him, and Chloe drew her gun so fast that I would’ve missed it if I blinked.

Lucifer raised his hands placatingly. “Now now Thomas,” he said in his scary low voice. “Put the gun down before someone gets hurt. Like you,” he threatened.

Thomas didn’t seem to be as frightened by Lucifer as he was before, perhaps because he had a gun in his hand now. I could almost hear the sneer in Thomas’s voice when he shouted, “Go back to Hell!”

Lucifer’s expression turned dark at that comment, but his eyes were filled with worry when he glanced at me.

My heart was pounding as I contemplated what to do. I could dodge swords and Minotaurs all day long, but a bullet? Not likely. And besides, even if I managed to escape, what would stop him from shooting someone else? So I did the only thing I could think to do. 

I raised my hands peacefully above my head, and in response Thomas clicked the trigger on the gun, jabbing the barrel into the back of my head so hard it hurt.

“Thomas...” I began hesitantly, my hands trembling slightly, “You don’t want to shoot me. Why don’t you stop this before you get yourself into anymore trouble, huh?”

He barked a rough laugh in response, the gun not wavering from my head. “I have no problem shooting you honey, after all, I shot my own friend because he knew too much.” 

My eyes widened at the information, and judging from Chloe’s expression, she knew exactly who Thomas was talking about.

“The man we found dead yesterday on the site?” Chloe questioned, still holding her gun straight at us.

Thomas didn’t reply, but he didn’t have to. Who else could he be talking about? Then before I could blink, Thomas shoved the gun to my temple and pulled me against his sweaty body, wrapping his thick arm across my chest to keep me from running.

“Watch it, Thomas,” Chloe said threateningly, readjusting herself to aim her gun straight at his head. I could hear more gasps and mumbles behind me from the other officers, but they likely wouldn’t try anything while a gun was pointed to my head. This wasn’t looking too good.

Trixie began to cry even louder behind Dan’s leg, and it was heartbreaking. That decided it for me, I had to get Thomas out of here. I would not let myself be shot in front of this little girl. 

I cleared my throat. “Hey, Tom, you could just say I’m your hostage and get out of here. Come on? Whad’ya say?” I suggested as lightly as I could. 

Lucifer shot me a look, his eyes screaming in warning. I winked back at him, letting him know I was alright.

Thomas grumbled behind me. “If this is a trick...” he said threateningly.

I shook my head as best as I could with a gun against my temple. “No trick, just take me and leave everyone else alone.”

Chloe whisper-yelled at me, “Felicity, what are you doing?” If it was possible, her eyes became even more intense than before.

I smiled at her, trying to communicate with my eyes that I had a plan. She seemed to understand, thank the gods, because she slowly lowered her weapon.

Thomas took that as a go to rush out of the precinct, me being tugged along roughly by his side.

I allowed myself to be dragged along for a couple minutes, just to make sure we were out of sight of the police station. Once we were, I snapped my head back, feeling his nose crunch behind my head as I turned around in his grasp and yanked the gun away from him. 

Thomas blinked up at me, blood streaming from his nose. “What the fu-“ was all he had time to say, before I smacked him across the face with the barrel of his gun, making him crumple to the ground.

I stood over him with my arms crossed as he groaned and touched a finger to his bloodied head.

”I’m going to take us to the casino. And you’re going to tell me what I need to know,” I said with the best in-charge-danger voice I could muster.

Just then Chloe and Lucifer rushed outside to where we were with a squad of officers behind them. I smiled at their perfect timing, glad they didn’t wait too long to come out.

Lucifer jogged up to me and gave me a bewildered look, so did the detective.

“Oh come on! How am I meant to be your knight in shining armor if you keep saving yourself!,” Lucifer whined dramatically.

I shook my head at him with a smile and Chloe elbowed him in the ribs. “I think what he meant to say was, we’re glad that you’re all right. It looks like he got most of the damage anyway...” she trailed off looking at Thomas who was still touching the gash on his head, just looking completely flabbergasted.

The squad of police officers were about to carry Thomas away when I stepped in their way. “I need him to go with me to the construction site and show me what I need to know,” I said with my hands on my hips, trying to look as authoritative as I could.

The police officer in front looked like he was about to argue, but Detective Decker walked next to me and crossed her arms.

“Do what she says. We need to figure out what’s going on with this casino,” she said, looking much more in-charge than me. I smiled, thankful for her support. 

There were some grumbled agreements and head nods as the other police officers cleared out back to the precinct. The only people left were Dan, Trixie, Lucifer, Chloe, and Mr. mad construction man who was starting to get up from the ground.

Chloe quickly got behind him and cuffed him, making him grunt and mumble some mean things. Dan walked up to Chloe with Trixie walking next to him hand in hand. The poor girl had red puffy eyes and snot streaming from her nose, but she still managed to smile at me.

Dan whispered something to Chloe that I couldn’t hear, and she instantly scowled and shook her head.

I was watching them so closely that I didn’t notice Lucifer walk up behind me until he put his hand on my arm gently. I turned around and met his gaze with a smile.

“Hey”, I said gently. “We haven’t really had a chance to talk about the whole, ‘you’re-the-actual-Devil-thing,’ have we?” I asked softly.

Lucifer laughed at that, taking one of my hands in his own and kissing the top of it, causing my heart to flutter and my skin to tingle. 

“You’re handling it a lot better than I would have thought,” he admitted with a murmur, leaning closer to me.

I shrugged, trying to act cool even though my heart was doing jumping-jacks. “Believe me, meeting the devil probably isn’t the strangest thing that’s happened in my bizarre life,” I nearly whispered, his face so close to mine I could feel his warm breath.

The tension in the air between us was almost uncomfortable, and I was about to close the distance to his lips, when I felt a little human squirm in between us.

I looked down at Trixie’s smiling face in disappointment, then I looked over at Dan and Chloe who were coming back over towards us. They didn’t look happy, but they stopped arguing at least.

Lucifer’s face twisted into a frown as he backed away from Trixie, and me.

She giggled up at us and raised her eyebrows mischievously, “Are you two in looove?” When she said love, it sounded like ‘lufffff’.

I could feel my cheeks growing warm. I looked over at Lucifer, and to my amazement, he was blushing too.

I cleared my throat and put a little space between us, so that by the time Dan and Chloe reached us, we were much farther than a kiss-length away.

“I gotta go, there’s a possible hit on the leader of a mob I’ve been tracking,” Dan said once he reached us.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at him, “That sounds fun!”

He shook his head. “Yeah, lots of fun,” he mumbled sarcastically before he waved goodbye and hurried back towards the station.

”So that means that Trixie has to come along on a potentially dangerous investigation,” Chloe mumbled unhappily as she crossed her arms. Trixie just smiled real big up at Chloe in response, and I just got this really horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The kind of the feeling I get before I go on a dangerous quest, or when there’s a monster hiding nearby. But I shrugged it off, just wanting to solve this case once and for all.


	8. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery is made about the casino, and Felicity and Lucifer grow closer.

Imagine the worst thing that could happen when a mortal, a demigod, Satan, and a child go to investigate a construction site late at night where a murder occurred. Then multiply that worse thing by 27, and that about sums up what happened.

Me, Lucifer, Chloe, and the kid were walking up to the half-constructed casino, the moonlight casting strange shadows on the ground. I had taken my celestial bronze knife from my purse and strapped it to my belt inside its sheath, having a sneaking suspicion that I’d need it soon.

As we were walking up to the building, Chloe stood in front with her gun pointed at the ready with Lucifer by her side, and Trixie was holding my hand behind them. Lucifer glanced back at Trixie and I, a quick smile flashing across his face before he turned back around to observe what lay ahead.

It was just then that a low growl sounded somewhere off in the distance, making my stomach clench with unease and the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I cleared my throat. “Hey Detective, maybe we can do this in the morning? Going to a creepy construction site at night probably isn’t a good idea.”

Chloe glanced back at me, her eyes momentarily filling with anxiety, but she squared her jaw and continued to march forward. “It’s like you said, I just need this case to be over with,” she said quietly but with determination.

I nodded my head, trying to convince myself that we were doing the right thing. I had almost started to feel comfortable by the time we were at the front entrance and about to walk inside. Of course, that’s when everything went to Tartarus.

A vicious snarl ripped through the silence just to the right of me. Not half a second later, I was ripped from Trixie’s grasp and tossed through the air as something dark and heavy rammed into me, knocking the breath from my lungs.

My brain short-circuited in shock, but luckily my body knew what to do and didn’t need my brain to think. I twisted in midair and rolled when I hit the ground, quickly taking a fighting stance and whipping out my knife from inside it’s sheath.

I often wish that I was blind, because if I were, then I wouldn’t have had to see the bloody red eyes of a massive hellhound directly in front of me. 

I suddenly became aware of many things in that moment. The way Trixie was sobbing on the ground hugging her knees to her chest, and the way that the Detective sprinted over to her while shouting, “Is that a wolf! What’s going on?!”

I also saw the way that Lucifer was standing absolutely still with a horrified expression fixed on his face. Not horrified for my safety, but terrified of the beast that was now charging at me with it’s sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight.

I quickly rolled to the right of the hellhound, feeling it’s rough hair graze against my arm for just a second. Then I whirled and slashed out with my knife, anticipating the beast to be directly behind me, which luckily, it was.

My blade whipped across it’s face, drawing a thick line of blood, but that only seemed to tick it off. I sprinted away from Lucifer and the others and into the creepy casino, wanting to draw the fight as far from them as possible. 

I could hear the footfalls of the hellhound as it bounded after me. I could smell the rank stench of death coming from it. But most of all, I could feel my blood pumping cold as ice through my veins, my heart pumping so fast that I was sure it was going to leap from my rib cage.

I kept sprinting and dodging my way through the inside of the building as quickly as I could, but I wasn’t faster than a hellhound. I felt a heavy paw land on me, its claws raking down my side. I let out an awful scream and fell to the ground, feeling the warm wetness of blood seeping through my shirt.

I heard the detective and Lucifer calling after me frantically. I desperately got back to my feet, letting out a gasp as my side burned in agony. Bright spots began to dance in my vision, but I could still see the beast’s red eyes only a few feet from me. I held out my hand. The hound lunged.

The hairs on my arms stood straight up as an arc of electricity raced from my spine straight to my fingertips, and a flash of brilliant white light exploded in front of the hellhound, just as it’s sharp bloody teeth were inches from my throat. 

The beast exploded into a shower of golden powder, falling back to the Earth silently. By the time Lucifer and Chloe reached me, all they saw was sparkly dirt, and a bloody, sweaty, terrified Felicity Grace.

Chloe looked around frantically, turning around in circles with fear in her eyes. “Where is it? Where’s the wolf?” she demanded. 

I smiled weakly despite myself, glad that the Mist was powerful enough to transform a hellhound from the Underworld into an normal, albeit angry, wolf.

Lucifer rushed over to me, noticing my hand pressed against my bloody side. “Are you alright?” he demanded.

I nodded my head. “Just need some ambrosia, I’ll be good to go in no time.” I smiled, remembering how a week ago I had claimed my zip lock bag of ambrosia was actually drugs in order to sneak into Lux.

Lucifer gave a soft smile in return, probably remembering the same thing I was, until something caught his eye and he looked intensely over my shoulder.

My heart immediately started hammering in my chest again. “What is it?” I whispered anxiously.

”Detective!” Lucifer called to Chloe. She looked up and rushed over to us, eyes widening when she noticed my white shirt now completely red with blood.

I twisted around with a grimace, and focused on what Lucifer was looking at. My eyes widened, “Oh no...”

The detective very slowly walked over to the large barrel of gun powder that we were looking at. Next to that barrel was a large container labeled hydrazine, a.k.a, rocket fuel that can blow your face off if you’re not careful.

Lucifer let out a low whistle, “If the construction workers are planning what I think they’re planning, then they are going straight to H-e-double hockey sticks.”

Chloe looked wearily over at me and Lucifer. “I think they’re mixing this into the cement, meaning that this whole building is becoming one big-ass bomb that can kill a lot of people if we don’t stop it...” she said intensely.

I was about to respond when a high pitched scream broke through the air. Chloe immediately snapped her head towards the sound. “Trixie,” she breathed out, before she sprinted out of the building.

Lucifer looked up in alarm, and looked back and forth between me and Chloe’s retreating figure. “Go!” I shouted, and started to struggle up to my feet. Lucifer gave me one last look before he sprinted after Chloe.

My legs were wobbly and shaky as I tried to stand, and blood was starting to seep into my jeans, but I took a deep breath and started to jog towards where I heard Trixie scream.

I finally made it out of the building, and saw Lucifer and Chloe running around, calling out Trixie’s name. It was then that I noticed something that made my heart leap in my throat. There was a hooded figure dragging Trixie across the parking lot and towards the construction ladder that went up the side of the building.

”Hey!” I yelled at the man holding Trixie, causing him to turn around and quickly ascend the steep ladder.

”Chloe! Lucifer!” I shouted at them. They turned to look over at me and I pointed at the hooded figure holding Trixie captive.

Chloe immediately sprinted over and I hobbled after her, but by the time we reached the side of the building, the man had brought up the ladder and was standing on top of the incomplete roof, Trixie thrown over his shoulder.

Lucifer caught up to us and narrowed his eyes. “Well, well, it seems that our dear friend Thomas managed to escape” he stated.

Chloe was hyperventilating with her hand over her mouth, but managed to speak. “How did he escape the precinct?” she sobbed.

I shook my head. We three were standing by where the ladder used to be, looking up at Thomas and wondering what to do.

I looked at Lucifer, but he was already looking at me. I knew he could probably get up there no problem and save Trixie, but not without giving away who he truly was in front of the Detective.

”Thomas!” Chloe yelled, her voice breaking. “Please, just let her go!”

An idea started forming in my mind. Not necessarily a good idea, but an idea. 

“Chloe, let me climb up there. Let me offer him a get-out-of-jail-free card in exchange for Trixie. That’s likely all he wants, he might listen to me,” I suggested quickly.

She was shaking her head before I even finished. “No way, he needs to go to jail for what he’s done. And besides, you would bleed to death before you reached the top.”

I let out a shaky sigh in response. “Please, you have to let me try. If we don’t do something soon...” I didn’t need to finish my sentence for Chloe to get the idea.

She gave me a grave look, but nodded her head. “Alright, but Lucifer and I will try to find another way onto the roof just in case things go south.”

I nodded in agreement, and Chloe started to run back into the dark building, calling for Lucifer over her shoulder.

Lucifer began to walk away to follow the Detective. But then he turned around, walked up to me with an intense look in his brown eyes, and placed a warm kiss on my lips, making me gasp in surprise. He paused for a breath and leaned his face far back enough to gauge my reaction, a worried look in his eyes. But he didn’t need to be worried. I stood up on my tip toes and grabbed his fancy tie to pull his face to mine. 

Our lips moved together in quick desperation. Warm, soft, and electric. He trailed one strong hand down my back, and tangled the other in my curly hair anxiously, like he’d been waiting awhile for this moment. My breath hitched at the warmth of it all, and I gently bit his bottom lip, making him shiver. I felt his whole body pressed against mine and I started to get dizzy, either from the loss of blood or from the kiss, I couldn’t tell.

Lucifer pulled away gasping quietly, his warm breath on my now tingly lips, and gently untangled himself from me. He looked at my lips, then my eyes. “Be careful,” he whispered, and took off after the detective.

I watched with longing at his retreating figure as he vanished into the casino, but tried to snap back into focus. I was breathing heavily, my brain felt all foggy, and my knees felt like jello. But I took in a deep breath of cool air to clear my head, and looked back up to where Thomas and Trixie were.

Thomas was frantically pacing along the edge of the building with Trixie thrown over his shoulder. It looked like he was trying to contact someone on his phone, maybe backup.

I cleared my throat. “Hey, Thomas,” I yelled, “What do you say we make a trade? Your freedom for the kid?”

Thomas looked down at me, but it was too dark to read his facial expression, his figure only outlined by the moonlight. “You can’t make a promise like that! You’re not a cop!” he yelled back defiantly.

I let out a shaky sigh, he was right. I couldn’t promise him that. But I had to make him believe I could.

”Listen, all the detective wants is for her kid to be safe. If it means that she has to let you go free, then she will. I guarantee you that,” I reasoned.

Thomas seemed to pause, almost like he was considering what I was saying. “I don’t want to be free. I want this casino to be fully constructed, and blow up a hell of a lot of people!” he replied angrily.

I narrowed my eyes. “Why? Is someone putting you up to this?” I asked hesitantly.

He let out a laugh, shaking so much I was worried that he would drop Trixie, who was now quietly whimpering. “You know how much money I get paid for a terrorist attack like this? A LOT of money. There’s a whole bunch of bosses out there that hire people to do jobs like this.”

I shook my head in disgust, I hoped that Chloe was hearing this discussion. It would make for an interesting case in court.

Fine, if Thomas didn’t want to reason, then I’d stop being reasonable. Time to scare the shit out of this guy.

I took a step back from the building and closed my eyes, concentrating on the wind around me. I visualized the air currents lifting me off my feet, and almost immediately, the atmosphere started to bend to my will. I shot up into the air, faster than I would have liked, but I landed just on the edge of the building.

I gasped at the pain that shot up my side and had to blink more spots out of my eyes, but I managed to keep my balance on the roof beams.

The look of utter shock and disbelief on Thomas’s face was almost enough to make me laugh. Unfortunately, he was so frazzled that he lost his balance on the beam and started tipping everywhere, making Trixie scream in terror.

I watched in horror while Tomas tried to maintain his balance, a stream of profanities coming from his mouth while he was at it. He ended up regaining his balance and started backing away from me, just as the detective and Lucifer clambered up onto the roof behind him.

”There’s nowhere to go Thomas, now let go of my daughter!,” Chloe demanded firmly.

”Mommy! Luthifer!” Trixie cried desperately.

Thomas looked behind him in panic, then whipped his head back towards me. Then he started laughing. “You want me to let her go?” he asked while giggling. He gripped Trixie by the wrist and extended his arm so that Trixie was dangling over the edge of the roof beam, making her cry even harder.

”No!” Chloe shouted in horror.

”Now, now Thomas...” Lucifer warned.

And he dropped her.

I lunged off of the roof beam, folding the wind around my body to rocket me towards Trixie’s flailing figure. I could hear Chloe shrieking in the background, which was slowly fading in the roar of the wind. My vision was going black from the pain in my side, and rocketing through the air certainly wasn’t helping it. But I managed to go past Trixie, turn my body to face upwards so that I could wrap her in an embrace, and my body was the first to hit the ground.


	9. In the End

What do you get when you add a painful bloody side injury with a 50 foot drop onto tough dirt while holding a sobbing little kid? A freaking massive headache. You know what else? Pain. A lot of freaking pain.

I vaguely remember hearing shouts and screams when we hit the ground, but after that it gets kind of blurry. 

I gingerly opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but almost instantly my body screamed at me to stay still. I laid back down with a groan, then noticed that Trixie was shaking in my arms.

”Trix?” I croaked, then cleared my throat painfully. “You okay, kiddo?”

I got a whimper in response, but she nodded her head yes for me.

I sighed in relief, astonished that my half-witted plan didn’t get us both killed.

I heard Lucifer and Chloe running over to us, but I was still too dizzy with pain to really acknowledge them.

”Oh... oh my god!” Chloe sobbed in relief and bent over to scoop Trixie into her arms.

”I’m certain he had nothing to do with this,” Lucifer muttered under his breath. Chloe hugged her tightly for a minute and examined her for injuries while cooing gently to her, then looked down at me in astonishment.

“How...how are you...?” She stammered with wide eyes.

Lucifer helped me prop myself up onto my elbows and was pressing a firm hand against my side, trying to slow down the annoyingly fast blood flow.

”Just lucky I guess,” I replied to Chloe half-heartedly. I’m sure she could tell I was hiding something, but right now I was too exhausted to care very much.

Just when I was about to pass out and let Lucifer carry me to the car, I heard a loud rustling noise come from the bushes next to us.

I immediately groaned internally, and externally, but my adrenaline ignored my body’s protest and jumped back into high-alert. Both Lucifer and Chloe whipped their heads to the sound as well, and I couldn’t have possibly braced myself for what happened next.

Two dark figures rose from the bush, and it looked like their arms were raised above their heads in a placating gesture. My eyes slowly widened when I noticed a shiny ballpoint pen was in one of the hands.

”Percy?!” I gasped in shock, and mostly in relief. “Annabeth?”

They both hurried over, now sure that we wouldn’t go into attack mode on them.

“Felicity! What happened?” Annabeth asked anxiously while kneeling down in front of me. Percy took a place on my other side opposite of Lucifer, and gave a reassuring squeeze to my now trembling hand.

”Who the Hell are you?” Lucifer asked offended, pointedly looking at Percy’s hand on mine.

I couldn’t make out much with the dim lighting of the moon, but they both looked like they’d been through rough times. As if they had their own fight with a hellhound, or something else equally monstrous. They looked dirty, bruised, and exhausted, yet they were both smiling like looneys to see me. I didn’t mean to cry, but my eyes started to water.

”What’re you guys doing here?! Not that I’m not happy to see you both...” I shouted quietly while snot started to drip from my nose.

Percy and Annabeth shared a hesitant look, like they were deciding whether or not to tell me something. Something important.

Percy spoke softly, “Maybe let’s find a place to clean up and crash for the night, then we can talk.”

I immediately felt a sense of dread begin to pool into my stomach at his words, but it was hard to feel that way for long. Not only was Lucifer still tightly holding onto my hand and pressing his other hand against my side, but Percy was on my other side doing the exact same thing. My two boys, my first love and current love, in the same place at once. 

Despite everything that had just happened, I began to giggle at the thought of a threesome between us. Or a foursome I suppose, Annabeth was pretty hot too. I shook the tempting daydream from my mind, clearly I was starting to become delirious with pain and exhaustion.

Lucifer must have sensed my oncoming hysteria, because he gave me a soft smile and picked me up off the ground, cradling me supportively in his arms like he would a child. Not that he had ever picked up a child, most likely.

Percy’s hand was still on mine, but he let it slip away and crossed his arms instead, Annabeth moving by his side defensively.

Lucifer cleared his throat in an attention-demanding way. Chloe looked up from where she was still hugging a quietly crying Trixie to her chest. Percy raised an eyebrow. Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

”So I don’t know who the in the hell you two are, but I suggest we all make our way to Lux, stop this bloody ridiculous wound from killing Felicity, and get off this bloody damned construction site,” Lucifer proposed aggressively. “Oh, and also we should get the detective a drink. I think she may be on the verge of a stress-induced breakdown,” Lucifer pointed out while managing to smile widely like a prat. 

 

 

——

Hey guys, I know, short chapter. But I wanted to get your opinion before wrapping up this story. Felicity and Lucifer happy ending, or Deckerstar?


	10. A New Beginning

We called for a police unit to come pick up Thomas from the construction site, after Chloe violently escorted Thomas to a metal beam and cuffed his hands to it. “Stay,” she said aggressively, and then we took off in the police cruiser towards Lux.

The ride to Lux had been awkward and weird at best. There were only five seats in Chloe’s police cruiser. I had to lie down across the backseat on top of Annabeth’s and Percy’s laps, and Trixie actually had to sit on Lucifer’s lap up front. He would have protested profusely, but one look from the detective stopped him.

Percy had attempted to make conversation by asking, “How do you guys know Felicity?” and Lucifer answered promptly with, “She brought me drugs and now we solve crimes.”

I giggled a little at that, but my side screamed at me in pain, so I had to stay still. 

In my delirious state of mind, I had told Chloe that Trixie was too young to give the Devil lap dances, and in response she glared daggers at me through the rear view mirror. That had shut me up pronto.

When we made it to Lux after what seemed like an eternity, Chloe and Annabeth helped clean me up and bandaged my side wound snuggly, and then gently placed me on the couch in Lucifer’s flat above Lux. Afterwards I had Lucifer look in my purse for my zip-lock bag of ambrosia and he fed me a whole square, which was enough to make me feel warm and content in seconds.

I was starting to doze off when I suddenly realized something. An epiphany, you could call it. 

Percy and Annabeth could only be here for one reason, and it wasn’t to have a pleasant social visit. It was too horrifying to even consider, but I needed to know.

I gingerly sat up into a sitting position and looked around the room for Percy and Annabeth, who I spotted standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.

I nodded at them to come over and they obliged, their faces turning serious when they noticed my grave expression.

I hesitated, not wanting to say it out loud, but I said, “It’s Kronos, isn’t it? He’s back.”

They nodded grimly. Percy took my hand gently. 

“I’m sorry, I know you wanted a break from all this, but we need you. We need all the help we can get,” he pleaded.

I hesitated, then looked up and caught Lucifer’s eyes, which looked puzzled. I wondered if he knew who Kronos was, or if that was an entirely different world to him.

I looked back at Percy. “What if... what if we, had the help of the Devil?” I suggested, weighing my words carefully.

Percy raised a quizzical eyebrow and exchanged a confused glance with Annabeth. 

Annabeth asked, “Do you mean Hades? Because Nico has already tried persuading him to fight with us, he won’t budge...”

I was shaking my head before she finished. “No, not Hades.” I looked back at Lucifer and motioned for him to come over with a nod of my head. 

Lucifer left the detective and Trixie by the piano and walked over to us, and judging by his face he had heard every word of what we said.

”I take it that you require some devilish assistance in destroying a not-so-mythical-after-all Titan named Kronos?” Lucifer asked with an excited expression. As if the thought of fighting with a Titan was a new and exciting adventure for him, which maybe, it was.

”You’ve heard of him?” I questioned.

”All powerful king of the Titans who was chopped up into pieces and thrown into Tartarus? The one who wants to overthrow the Greek gods and take over the world?” Lucifer said in a rush, not quite believing what he was saying. “I thought they, the gods and the titans, disappeared after the Greek era ended?” he questioned.

Percy answered his question, “Nope. Just as real as ever. The Greek gods just shift to wherever the fire of civilization is, so to speak, which just happens to be America. And Kronos, well, he’s back. Which is like, super bad.”

Annabeth stood up straight and planted her hands on her hips, glaring her stormy gray eyes at Lucifer. “Wait, you believe all this? Aren’t you a mortal? Or did Felicity tell you all about us,” she said with a glare pointed in my direction.

I held up my hands placatingly, not wanting the scary-smart blonde girl to get mad at me. “No, he’s not mortal, he’s sort of the Devil. Like, the one that’s from Hell... Satan,” I said quietly since Chloe and Trixie were still in the room.

She blinked at me, then at Lucifer. Then back at me. “You’re not serious?” she asked hesitantly. “Felicity, the Devil isn’t real. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Lucifer gasped in offense. “I beg your pardon you little-?!”

Percy cleared his throat and cut Lucifer off, fixing his sea-green eyes on him. “Prove it,” he demanded with his arms crossed. 

Lucifer flashed a look over at me, asking a silent question, Can I?, and I just shrugged my shoulders. “Oh go ahead, they’re tougher than me,” I consented.

Lucifer looked behind him really quick to make sure Chloe wasn’t watching, then showed his Devil face to my friends. The color blood-red painted over his face, and twisted deformations warped his handsome features. I had already seen his true face, but it still made me wince. His Devil face was truly horrifying, but nowhere near as horrifying as the thought of Kronos being back.

Annabeth gasped and Percy stumbled back into the sofa, reaching for his ball point pen that could change into a celestial bronze sword the second he uncapped it.

I gently put my hand on Percy’s arm, then met Annabeth’s wide and scared eyes.

”Guys, trust me when I say, that Lucifer is the kindest, most awesome, and most amazing person in this room. And if he’s willing, I think he could really help us in this fight against Kronos,” I said with determination.

Lucifer gave me a wide smile, and there was this deep look in his eyes that made my heart pound and my insides turn to jelly. 

I cleared my throat. “Well okay, maybe I’m the most awesome person in the room, but still, Lucifer is a close second,” I said with my cheeks flaming. Revealing my feelings about Lucifer was not my strong suit. Or feelings at all really, I was just not good with them.

Percy looked back and forth between me and Lucifer, then started to give a slow smile of realization. Annabeth still looked shocked and somewhat skeptical, but she began to nod thoughtfully.

”Lucifer,” Annabeth began, “if you really are the Devil, then could you help us fight against a Titan and his army?” She seemed to choke on the word devil, as if she couldn’t quite believe her own words, but it was good enough for me. If Annabeth believed Lucifer was who he said he was, then Percy would too, and that’s all I needed. For my friends to believe in, and accept, the person that I loved the most.

”Well, I could certainly be of some use. And Maze can help too, she loves a good fight. And Amenadiel enjoys being helpful,” Lucifer said with a wide smile.

I didn’t realize I was beaming up at Lucifer until my cheeks started to hurt from smiling and my eyes started to water. The fact that he was willing to put his detectiving-life in L.A on hold to help me and friends meant more to me then I would care to admit.

Percy laughed and grasped Lucifer’s hand in a firm handshake. “Great! We can head out tomorrow to camp half-blood and get ready to kick some Titan butt!”

Annabeth shook her head at Percy in embarrassment, and Lucifer chuckled, and Chloe was starting to observe our corner of misfits with suspicion.

Lucifer looked at me with a curious gaze, “Camp half-blood?” he asked.

I smiled brightly at him, and said proudly, “My home.”


	11. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake!

Hey readers, I actually write out these chapters on another site, and I just realized today that I forgot to transfer over an earlier chapter. It’s chapter 6, Moment of Truth. So if you care to, there’s that to read as well.

So sorry!


End file.
